


we sink

by souleater (starlorde)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Grey's Anatomy Reference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlorde/pseuds/souleater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker wished he could wake up with amnesia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we sink

When Iker opened his eyes he wished he could be blind. The plane crashed on a tree, he could see, at least a part of the plane crashed on a tree, the rest of it he couldn't see.They were going back after a Champions League match, happy because they were in the final now, they were nervous but optimistic. Sergio was on the seat beside him, he didn't played the match, saying he wasn't feeling good, he was happy too but he was sad, Iker knew that, and he knew it was his fault. Iker sometimes is such an asshole.

The night before the match was tough, Sergio came to Iker who was sitting on a seat in front of the pool of the hotel. The younger man looked very desperate, like if he doesn't say something he will explode. Sergio was walking side by side in front of Iker.

''Are you okay?''

''No.''

''What is it?''

''I can't stop think about anything or anybody and I can't sleep...'' He was screaming now, screaming to make sure Iker is listening, because Iker never listen. ''I can't breathe, I can't eat...'' He wasn't screaming anymore, his voice was firm and slow, almost like a whisper, just to Iker. ''And I love you, I just I-'' Sergio was crying now, looking right in Iker's eyes. ''I love you all the time, every minute of every day.'' After that, he pulled himself together (or what he could) and walked away, not looking behind.

Iker was perplex, perplex because he already knew that, and he feel the same, he loves Sergio, he just can't do that, and Sergio knows that, knows that they can't do that, but he's an optimist, that's his mistake. As the night was passing, Iker already in his bed, all he could think of was Sergio, Sergio and his lips, Sergio and his hands, Sergio and his tattoos, Sergio and his hips moving under Iker's body, Sergio doing anything and everything. He wished he could be someone else, so he could stay with Sergio every time.

Iker got up, the sun was suffocating him, he could feel his legs and arms, and he saw he only got some scratches, maybe he is just a lucky man.

''Iker oh my God you're alive.'' Cristiano was running after him, with one of his shoes in his hand. ''I couldn't find my other shoe.''

''Where's everyone?'' Iker asked already knowing the answer.

Cristiano nodded looking at the sky. ''You're the first I found.''

They were singing a song Marcelo and Pepe taught them, while returning to Madrid, all happiness and smiles, even Iker was singing the stupid song, Sergio was smiling too, in that time, they even smiled to each other, because everyone were happy and smiling and maybe they thought ''why not smile too?'' their teammates have nothing to do with their problems after all.

Isco, Toni and James were side by side, Toni in the middle of them, while the two other boys were resting their heads on his shoulders, laughing of a joke Isco had told them.

Everything was beautiful, white and happy in the airplane. When the darkness came, Iker didn't even had time to hold Sergio's hand. There was nothing to hold onto, actually. He heard the crash, he saw the fire, and then he didn't saw anything. Iker wished he had not sung that stupid song.

Cristiano was still looking for his other shoe, and Iker was helping him, (actually Iker was just walking around because he couldn't do anything else because all his friends were dead and he was freaking out) (he probably is crying right now because he's sure he can feel tears on his cheeks rolling faster than a rocket ship). When they heard someone screaming for help, they ran as fast as they could run to where the scream was coming from. Marcelo stopped screaming when he saw Iker and Cristiano and started to cry, because God! Someone! Not everyone is dead!

''Iker! Cris! You're alive!'' He hugged the two men, leaving tears on their shoulders. ''God, what have we done to deserve that?''

''Did you found anyone else?''

''Yeah, I found Isco, James and... Toni.''

''How are they???''

''Isco is as good as you and me, James... Well, he is not feeling his legs, so...''

''Fuck.''

''I know.''

''What about Toni? Is he as good as we are?''

Marcelo started cry again. And Iker already knew the answer for that question too.

Isco hugged Iker and Cris, and then he come to sit beside James on the ground. They hugged James who was on the ground trying unsuccessfully move his legs with only one hand, because the other was holding Toni's hand, who was laying with blood all over his body, but not in his face, his face was still Toni's face, with red cheeks and a growing beard that he always insisted to leave like that. Iker wished he was just sleeping, and that he would wake up soon and receive hugs from both, James and Isco, and then they would share a room, the three of them, because to everybody they're best friends, but their teammates know that they were more. They love each other just like Iker loves Sergio.

Sergio. Iker tried not to think about it. It was too much, he could never think about it, he would not resist and he would never be the same again. He made a question on his mind and he wished he would not know the answer, because he didn't like the answer, he hated the answer.

Cris and Marcelo asked Iker to help them find water, it would not be that difficult, but the sun is already dying and the night is coming, so they have to go fast. While they were walking through the forest they saw a lot of the airplane parts on the ground, Marcelo saw the river so he and Cris go get the water, but Iker was still walking, following the parts because it was like clues, to something, or someone, and he is sure he heard something too, so he was walking and walking, until he saw one of the airplane wings.

When he saw that Sergio was under the airplane wing, Iker wished he was dead, so he would not see that, or maybe he could be the one under the airplane wing, and Sergio could be as good as Cris and Marcelo are.

Sergio saw Iker and smiled at him, now he is not alone anymore, he has someone, he has Iker.

''You found me.''

''Of course I found you, who else you think would find you?'' Iker was doing everything, everything he could do to not cry. ''Cris, Marcelo, Isco, James and Ton- They're all fine too.''

''Well, San Iker, I don't really think I'm that fine.''

''Of course you're.''

''I can't feel my legs and I can't feel the left side of my body, so...'' Sergio had to stop so he could breathe, it probably was getting very hard to speak, or breathe.

Iker got up and started to scream so Marcelo and Cris could listen to him and come and help. They came after some minutes.

''We have to help him, but I think we need more hands, so go and ask for Isco to come and help.''

The two men looked at each other, with sad eyes, because they knew the answer to a question that Iker seemed to forget. Iker came back to where Sergio was and now he is laying as close as he can to him.

''They will come back fast and we'll help you get out of here and you'll be fine.'' Iker smiled.

''I'm dying Iker.''

''No, you're not.''

''I am.''

''No, Sergio, you're not dying. You're gonna be fine.''

Sergio was crying. ''Hold my hand.''

''I'm not holding your hand because you're not dying.'' 

''Hold my hand.'' He said that almost like a whisper.

''No. You're not dying, you hear me? You don't die today.''

Iker stood up and tried to move the wing of the plane with all the strength he has, screaming with all the voice he has, uselessly. Sergio almost believed he could. Iker had stopped, seeing that his everything wasn't enough to save the love of his life, he came back to lay beside Sergio, blood running with tears on his face.

Iker finally held Sergio's hand

''I love you.'' Iker was crying more than he cried in his entire life.

''You don't have to say this just because I said.''

''I do. I love you. I've always been in love with you. I will always be in love with you.'' Sergio was smiling. ''And that's why you have to stay alive, we can get married. We're gonna have 2 or 3 kids.'' Sergio was still smiling, but smiling was all he could do by the time his lungs were stopping and he almost wasn't breathing anymore.

''We gonna be happy, Nene. You and me. We gonna have the best life, Sese. You and me.'' Iker looked behind him to make sure that there was nothing more to do, there's nothing, absolutely nothing, there's nobody, just them. ''You can't die, because we suppose to end up together. We are meant to be.''

Sergio was giving his last breaths, he wasn't feeling any pain, or any suffering, he was just there, and he was just dying. ''Meant to be.'' He said that, with his last breathe and with his last smile, _the Iker smile._

Iker was saying desperate _I love you_ to him, because he feels like it wasn't enough and Sergio has to know that Iker loves him. He has to know. It can't end like that.

But it did end like that. Cris and Marcelo came back with Isco just literally seconds after, when they saw that it was too late, they just fell on the ground and did nothing, because there's nothing to do anymore. Marcelo came to Iker who was still holding Sergio's hand, murmuring something he could not understand.

''Iker, we have to go. See? It's already getting dark.''

When they came back to where James was, Cris started to make a fire so they don't die of cold. Isco and Marcelo were helping him. James was still sitting at the same place he was before, he smiled when he saw Iker and waved to Iker sit beside him. Iker looked to Toni's body without any life, beside James who's still holding his hand. Iker wonder when they will tell him that Toni is dead.

Iker remembered of his teammates, and how happy they were, he remember Benzema all shy while Marcelo and Cristiano were trying to tease him, he remember Luka and Gareth, and how they were cuddling each other, kissing each other's cheeks and were all fluffy and cute and they were shy together. He remember Sergio and the smile he gave him even if he was sad with him, he gave a true smile to Iker, because in the end everything is fine, is always good and tomorrow the sun is gonna do his job and shine again.

Iker almost didn't notice he wasn't breathing well anymore and he almost didn't notice the blood in his chest, the only thing he said when his friends told him he was going to be fine was ''Sergio is waiting for me.''

The sun was shining, and the window of his room at the hospital was open, so it was hard to Iker to keep his eyes open. He was feeling his legs and his arms, he remembered of James and he wished he could feel his legs just like Iker is feeling his. He wonder how James reacted when they told him that Toni was dead. At least he has Isco to help him forget the pain. Marcelo and Cris will probably forget the pain together, because they always do things together and they're always there to each other.

Iker remembered of Sergio's death (he wished he could wake up with amnesia.)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to hell


End file.
